


The Beast outside

by IrisFlower



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisFlower/pseuds/IrisFlower
Summary: A romance from the future, spun as a tale as old as time.





	The Beast outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it! :D

The humans lived in harmony with the people who called themselves Vulcans, a small tribe of telepaths who prided themselves on their clear grip on logic. These people were sparse, and those few were held in high regard. Far away from a village, through the vast forest, through mountain and glade, upon the rocky heights there was a castle. It was only a day's journey, but few could find their way. There once lived a Prince there, cold and beautiful, sent away from his people, shamed for being a half-breed, as his father was a vulcan of regal blood, but his mother an earthly human. He tried to live in the ways of his vulcan people, but could never redeem his half-blood heritage in their eyes, nor could he fully accomplish the enlightenment of logic like them. Still, he did not give up, hoping one day to be accepted as one of their own. One day a weary traveler came to his castle seeking shelter, and, having nowhere else to go, stayed with him throughout the winter. She would be called hideous by most, her face being marred by scars, but she was gentle and courteous, with surprising elegance and dignity. They became friends, and gradually, they became closer still, and the Prince realized that he he had fallen in what the humans called 'love', an illogical feeling. The lovely traveler wanted marriage. He declined, in fear of his people's image of him being tarnished forever. She was disappointed, and saddened by his choice. She then told him that no one should ever be judged by appearance, and if he could never see past that, then he did not deserve to love. She gave him an enchanted rose, telling him that it would bloom as he fell in love, and if the petals did not fall before his time came, he would still die alone had he found a mate. With that, she transformed into a beautiful sorceress before his eyes, and placed a curse on him that transformed him into a bestial monster, and left his castle, never to return, leaving only the rose and a magic mirror. In turn, he locked himself away in his palace, devastated, and left everything to slowly crumble over the years.


End file.
